Force Field
Force Field is the 147th level in Chip's Challenge 1. It is one of the Secret levels in CC1. The secret levels are hinted at by Melinda in more than just Cypher - in the CHIPS.HLP file, the special dispatches include this: Dear Chip, This level is so high that it officially doesn't exist, so I can't even tell you its number. But, toward the very end of your journey you might come upon my Force Field laboratory. Slide around and get a feel for how to best get to where you want to go. You'll have to be quick when you transfer from one force field direction to another, but remember there is no time limit. Forcefully, Melinda. Melinda calls this level Level XXX to keep its full identity secret. Since it had not appeared in the Challenge before it "ended" with Fireflies, smart players could determine that Force Field is somewhere beyond Fireflies. Even the smartest players, however, have fallen to their knees while actually trying to conquer Force Field; if a census of Last Level Completed in CC1 were taken, Force Field would likely top the list. Stories of Force Field being completed over more than one day, with the computer left on overnight, have been recorded http://www.telusplanet.net/public/nfield/ChipChallenge/cchall.htm. The entire level is a mostly symmetrical (in shape) square of force floors protecting 24 computer chips, veined between walls at every other row and column. Making a map ranges from fairly difficult to almost impossible because Chip rarely stays stationary; the only rest points are the 24 chips and eventually the socket. As boosting knowledge became stronger and level editors were made, Force Field was eventually solved in only 29 seconds. It is not, however, much easier than just shooting around, because this route is very complex. The west section is the easier one to complete - the east section can only be reached from the far north or the central south. The full route through the west area is: RD >3D D >7D L >8U 2R D >2R U 2R >2U R >3R D 2L D >3D L >4U R >4U 2L >4U 2R 2U >4L D >8R 2U L >2U 2L U 2L >4U U >2L 4D, hold right a total of 14R, and >4L further to a chip. Now, Chip will be ready to enter the east section of Force Field. DR >3R 2D R >2D R 2U >5U L >L8D R 2D >5D R >2U 2R 2U U >2L U >2R U 2R >4D R >4D LD >3D 2D >2R 4D 2L 2U L >3L UL >2U L 3D L. One chip now remains; this is all the way in the northeast, and since collecting it will pull Chip close to the socket, it was left behind. To collect it, climb the east side: >4U 4R 2U U >2R 2U U >2L U >2R U 3R >2U U >2L. Chip now has all 24 chips; play U >10L 10D 2L D >3D 2R to bust through the socket for the suction boots. Now Chip can walk to the exit. Walkthrough Sources Category:Untimed levels